Once Upon a Time Machine 2-1: Ice Magic
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Feeling alone in the world with his father turning evil, Baelfire joins the Doctor and Clara, hoping to find a new adventure. However, they find that people in Arendelle are going missing and need the help of its princesses to discover the cause. In order to find his son, Rumplestiltskin turns to an old friend for help: The Master.
1. Baelfire

_I do not own Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters. Only this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Baelfire

Clara stepped out of her flat only to find the TARDIS sitting in the hallway. The sight of that box used to make her jump up and down with excitement. However, today it made her sigh. She loves traveling with the now regenerated twelfth Doctor, but the more time she spends with him is less time she is able to spend with her new boyfriend Danny Pink. She was on her way to dinner with Danny now. Then, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Are you doing anything?" He asked.

"Yes actually..." Clara began to say before the Doctor cut her off.

"Good. Didn't think so." He said. "I'm going back to the Enchanted Forest. I want you to go with me."

"Why are you going back there?" Clara asked. "Doesn't Rumplestiltskin want to kill you?"

"Not yet." The Doctor said. "We're going to the past, before Rumplestiltskin met me and before the Sontarans invaded the first time."

"The first time?" Clara asked.

"You weren't there." The Doctor said. "That was when I met Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen."

"So why are you going back?" Clara asked.

"Rumplestiltskin is hiding something." The Doctor said. "He's desperate to come to this world and I want to find out why. It's been bugging me like crazy trying to figure it out. Then it dawned on me. Why try and figure it out when I can just see it for myself. Alright, in the TARDIS, let's go."

"Fine." Clara said, knowing that the Doctor would most likely not leave without her.

The Doctor and Clara then entered the TARDIS and shut the doors behind them. The Doctor started maneuvering his way around the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, until the TARDIS started to shake a little.

"And we're off!" He shouted.

"Great." Clara said sarcastically.

The TARDIS landed only moments later.

"Let's go. No time to waste." The Doctor said as he strutted past Clara and walked outside. Clara followed behind him.

The TARDIS had landed directly in the forest, surrounded by vibrant trees.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Clara said. "Can I see Snow White again?"

"Oh no." The Doctor said. "She won't be born for quite some time. Same with the Evil Queen."

"How far back in time are we?" Clara asked. "How old is Rumplestiltskin?"

"He's immortal." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them, but could not see anything.

"Doctor what's that?" Clara asked.

"Shh!" The Doctor said to her.

Next, they heard heavy breathing from right behind them. However, the TARDIS was still right behind them.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS and found that a young, teenage boy had just run to it and was now sitting on the ground and breathing heavily.

"Hello." The Doctor said.

Clara walked behind the TARDIS and was surprised that the noises she was hearing were coming from a teenaged boy.

"What's your name?" Clara asked.

"Baelfire." He said as he finally caught his breath. "Don't even think about robbing me. My father is the Dark One."

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't know Rumplestiltskin had a son.

"We're not here to hurt you Baelfire." The Doctor said. "This is my box you're hiding behind. Why were you running?"

"I was running to escape my father." He replied.

"What did he do to you?" Clara asked.

"Nothing." Baelfire replied. "It's what he does to other people that's scary. He never lets me out of his sight and he kills people for just looking in my direction. He's so overprotective and he's been consumed by his powers. I just couldn't take it anymore and I ran away while he was napping. I just want freedom to go somewhere new, where people aren't afraid of me because of who my father is."

"We can take you someplace." The Doctor said.

"We can?" Clara asked with a serious tone. "Don't you think the Dark One would be mad at you? Wouldn't that draw unwanted attention towards you."

"That's the very reason why we should do it." The Doctor said. "Baelfire needs a day out in a new place away from his father. We can give him that."

"Really?" Baelfire asked. "I don't even know your names."

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord said. "This is Clara."

"How can you take me somewhere that my father won't know about?" Baelfire asked.

"This box can travel anywhere in space and time." The Doctor said.

"Is it magic?" Baelfire asked.

"No." The Doctor replied. "It's all science."

"Do you have a problem with magic?" Clara asked.

"Magic ruined my father." He said.

"I have magic powers too." Clara said. "I can only use them in magical places like the Enchanted Forest. I promise you that I'm not evil and I would never hurt you. I used my powers to stop Peter Pan..."

"That's enough Clara." The Doctor said. "Remember that's all in the future."

"You've been to the future?" Baelfire asked.

"That's where we're from." Clara said.

"Can you tell me what happens to my papa?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Doctor said. "I think it'll be better for us to travel in space today, instead of time."

"Where will we go?" Baelfire asked.

"To a land across the sea from the Enchanted Forest. That should be familiar enough for you, but also new enough for you to enjoy yourself." The Doctor said.

"Where?" Baelfire asked.

"Arendelle." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Clara then escorted Baelfire into the TARDIS and introduced him to the concept of "bigger on the inside." He watched in amazement as the Doctor pulled levers and pressed buttons on the strange machine in the center of the room. Then, the TARDIS de-materialized from the Enchanted Forest. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin awoke from his slumber in his cottage and realized that Baelfire was missing.


	2. Mystery

Chapter 2: Mystery

Ingrid walked furiously around the throne room in the royal castle in Arendelle. She was pacing anxiously. Suddenly, her two sisters, Helga and Gerda, walked in as well.

"It happened again." Helga said.

"Someone's gone missing." Gerda said.

"That's the fifteenth person this week!" Ingrid shouted. "What is happening!"

It started to lightly snow in the room.

"Calm down Ingrid." Helga said sweetly.

"I'm sorry." Ingrid said. "It's hard for me to control my ice magic when I'm upset. Father and Mother put me in charge while they're away discussing trade politics with Agrabah. How am I supposed to tell them that under my watch, fifteen citizens of Arendelle mysteriously vanished?"

"We'll figure this thing out." Helga said.

Suddenly, the three princesses heard a loud, wheezing type noise. Then, they saw a tall, blue box start to materialize in the center of the room. After it finished forming and the noise stopped, the Doctor opened the doors and stepped into the room.

"Good morning ladies." He said.

"Who are you talking to?" Clara asked as she exited the TARDIS.

"What's happening?" Baelfire asked as he stepped out.

"Who are you?" Ingrid asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord said. "This is Clara and Baelfire."

"You're under arrest." Ingrid said.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"Ingrid." Gerda said. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you see?" Ingrid asked her sisters. "The three of them are the ones who've been taking people. They have a magic box that can appear and disappear instantly. There's no other explanation."

"No. No. No." Clara said. "We've only just got here. We haven't taken anyone."

"She's telling the truth." Helga said. "I can tell these things."

"I know." Ingrid said. "It's like your superpower."

"We're so sorry." Gerda said. "Welcome to Arendelle. We are its three princesses, ruling in our parents' temporary absence. I'm afraid you've come at an unfortunate and troubling time."

"What's going on?" Baelfire asked.

"People are going missing." Ingrid said. "It must be magic. Witnesses say that the people are consumed by a strange light and then they just disappear. The only problem is that most people in Arendelle don't have magic. To my knowledge, I'm the only one and I'm certainly not doing it."

"We'd love to help you." The Doctor said. "Have you considered that it may not be magic that has taken your citizens?"

"What else could it be?" Helga asked.

"Science." The Doctor said. "In this world, magic prevents science from advancing, but in other worlds, technology has evolved to do almost anything."

"Are you saying that aliens are doing this?" Clara asked.

"It's not the first time aliens have come to this world." The Doctor said. "Actually it might be. I forget we're in the far past before the Sontarans invade."

"There's an invasion?" Ingrid asked.

"Focus on finding your people." The Doctor said. "Is there anyone we can talk to?"

"The Rock Trolls." Gerda said. "Grand Pabbie knows a lot about Arendelle. It's rare that something happens without his knowing."

"What are Rock Trolls?" Baelfire asked.

"Magical and intelligent creatures." Helga replied.

Baelfire suddenly became excited. His father would never have allowed him the opportunity to see foreign magical creatures, especially ones he could communicate with.

"Where are they?" The Doctor asked.

"In the hills just outside the city." Ingrid said.

"I'll take us there." The Doctor said. "Everyone in the TARDIS."

"Won't it be a bit cramped?" Helga asked.

"No." Clara said. "Once you step inside, you'll understand."

The Doctor, Clara, Baelfire, Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda entered the TARDIS. Clara and Baelfire helped explain the bigger on the inside concept to the princesses. Then, the Doctor made the TARDIS disappear from the royal castle on its way to the hills of Arendelle. Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin set out on a mission to find his son and punish those who took him away.


	3. The Dark One's Mistress

Chapter 3: The Dark One's Mistress

It happened again. Baelfire was gone. Rumplestiltskin wondered who could've taken his son. He had so many enemies it was practically impossible to know for sure. He doubted that Peter Pan played any sort of part in it this time. Even with all his magic, he had no way of discovering Baelfire's location. He needed a certain magical item to do so. This item was a magic globe. It was a white sphere that worked with blood magic. With a prick of the finger, the blood will drop onto the globe and magically take the shape of the location of one's relative. Rumplestiltskin would have to use this to find the location of his son. The only problem was that he was not in possession of the globe. In was in the possession of a strange woman in a strange place. He felt uneasy about going there, but he knew that he had to in order to get his son back. Rumplestiltskin walked outside his cottage and then consumed himself in magic smoke, transporting himself away from the Enchanted Forest.

Rumplestiltskin reappeared in a white room that looked like someone's office. There was a long desk and chairs on opposite sides of it. A ceiling fan swirled around. The architecture of this place was so strange to the Dark One. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a woman in a long, purple dress and dark brown hair.

"Hello again." She said as she took a seat in one of the chairs. "Please sit down."

"I need the magic globe." Rumple said as he sat down.

"You need something from me?" The woman asked. "Isn't that the only reason you'd ever talk to me? Why don't you ever stop by because you miss me?"

"Because I don't miss you, Missy." Rumplestiltskin said. "I need my son back and the globe is the only way to find him."

"That's not true." Missy said. "I know where little Bae is."

"How?" He asked.

"I've been watching the person who took him for awhile." Missy said. "We used to be the best of friends, not unlike you and I."

"Who took my son?" Rumple yelled.

"A man called the Doctor." Missy said. "He's got a new face now. He looks much older, but he hasn't lost his charm or his fight."

"What do you mean he has a new face?" Rumple asked.

"Nothing." Missy said. "You clearly haven't met yet. All in good time I suppose. And who are you to ask me about new faces? Last time I saw you, you weren't the Dark One. Your powers have ruined your complexion."

"Where is the Doctor?" Rumple asked.

"He took your son to Arendelle." Missy said. "How rude of him."

"No problem." He said. "I'll just have to kill him."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Missy said. "If you kill the Doctor, I'll have to come after you and your son. I promise you, nothing good will come of that."

"What can you possibly do to me?" Rumple asked witch a chuckle. "Last time, you were more powerful than me. Now, I have more power than you."

"I'm sure you believe that, but I have an army of the dead." Missy said. "You're immortal and so are they. Good luck fighting an army by yourself that can't ever die. Take your child. But don't touch the Doctor. He's mine."

"Fine." Rumple said.

"It's been a pleasure chatting with you again, Dark One." Missy said. "Please come again soon. I enjoy your visits."

"You seem eager to get rid of me." Rumple said. "Oh how the tables have turned."

"Immortal men have no place in a land of the dead." Missy said. "Besides, shouldn't you be finding your child?"

Rumplestiltskin then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke on his way to Arendelle, where he would rescue his son and find some way of punishing the Doctor.


	4. The Rock Trolls

Chapter 4: The Rock Trolls

The TARDIS materialized in the mountains outside of the city of Arendelle. Here, the Doctor, Clara, Baelfire, and Arendelle's princesses hoped to discover who was abducting innocent civilians. Ingrid suspected that it must be the doing of magic. The Doctor believed it to be aliens and science. The six of them stepped out of the TARDIS into a flat area full of rocks that were a little bit larger than basketballs.

"Your box is amazing." Helga said to the Doctor. She was surprised that they had actually moved from one location to another.

"Is this the right place?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Gerda said. "Grand Pabbie. We wish to speak with you."

Suddenly, the closest rock started moving until a head, arms, and legs appeared.

"This is Grand Pabbie." Ingrid said. "Leader of the Rock Trolls."

"Good evening your majesties." Grand Pabbie said. "How can I help you today?"

Baelfire was in awe. He'd never seen a magical creature before. He thought about how happy he was to finally be free from his father and to see a Rock Troll, a truly fascinating life form.

"People are going missing." Ingrid said. "Witnesses say that the victims are consumed by a blue light and then they vanish. We thought perhaps you might know something that can help us."

"Unfortunately I do not." Grand Pabbie said. "All I know is that a week ago, I felt a new presence high in the sky and it hasn't gone yet."

"What new presence?" The Doctor asked.

"As I said, I do not know." Grand Pabbie said. "There is something in the sky now that was not there before."

"Thank you for your help." Gerda said.

"He hasn't told us anything." The Doctor said. "There's something in the sky? Any one could've guessed that. If people are disappearing it's because there some alien ship parked in the atmosphere taking them."

"Why don't you want to entertain the idea that it could be magic?" Clara asked. "Anything is possible here. Even magic. Have you forgotten that I have my own magic powers?"

"You beat Peter Pan one time and now suddenly your magic is amazing." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Peter Pan?" Baelfire asked. "I just saw him the other day. He tried to recruit me and some other boys to go to Neverland with him. Then my father brought me back home."

"See what you've done Clara?" The Doctor asked. "I told you not to mention the future. Now he's questioning things."

"You were the one who brought up my fight with Pan." Clara said.

"Oh..." The a Doctor said. "Well in any case there are clearly aliens in the sky and I'm going to prove it to you."

The Doctor then stormed into the TARDIS.

"Sorry about that." Clara said to everyone. "Don't be fooled by his old face. He's really just a tall child."

Clara then followed him into the TARDIS. Ingrid, Helga, Gerda, and Baelfire said one last goodbye to Grand Pabbie before entering the TARDIS and standing next to the Doctor and Clara around the TARDIS console. On the console screen, a radar appeared.

"I'm scanning the sky for any alien technology." The Doctor said. "Nothing magic will show up here. Only science."

Suddenly, a small light beeped on the screen. The TARDIS had detected something.

"What's happening?" Baelfire asked.

"What's happening is that I was right." The Doctor said. "There's an alien spaceship hovering above Arendelle. I don't know why aliens it's abducting your citizens, but I promise I will help stay and find out."

Suddenly, the entire TARDIS began to shake, almost like a small earthquake.

"Doctor!" Ingrid shouted. "What's going on?"

"Something's got the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Is it the aliens?" Clara asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "It's magic. Dark magic."

"It's my father!" Baelfire said. "He's doing this! He has to be!"

"You're right." The Doctor said. "He's summoned the TARDIS before when Regina sent Snow White away in it. Although that's much later in his personal timeline. The point is he does have the power to do this."

"So where is he taking us?" Helga asked.

"Back to Arendelle." The Doctor said as he looked on the screen.

The Doctor, Clara, Baelfire, Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda tried to grab on to the console and keep their balance as the TARDIS shook. Meanwhile, back in the royal castle of Arendelle, the Dark One was waiting for them.


	5. The Slitheen Ultimatum

Chapter 5: The Slitheen Ultimatum

After what felt like forever, the TARDIS finally stopped shaking.

"We're in the castle in the same spot we were before we left." The Doctor said.

"Is my father out there?" Baelfire asked.

"Get out here Doctor!" The Dark One shouted from outside the TARDIS.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"We can't just go out there." Clara said. "He'll kill us."

"What about your powers?" The Doctor asked sarcastically. "I thought your magic could do anything. Can it save us from the Dark One?"

"Is now really the best time to be taking that tone? Clara asked.

"Let us go out first." Helga said. "We are the princesses and this is our castle."

"Do you know how dangerous my father is?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes," Ingrid said, "but my magic is strongest in Arendelle and its unique. Clara, if your powers are as great as you say, I'll need your help. I don't want to fight, but if it comes to that, I want you on my side."

"Absolutely not." The Doctor said.

"I can speak for myself." Clara said defiantly. "And I will help you if necessary."

"It's not smart to keep me waiting!" Rumplestiltskin yelled.

"Let me go out first." The Doctor said.

The Doctor slightly opened the door and peeped out his head. He saw Rumplestiltskin sitting on the throne of Arendelle.

"You must be the Doctor." Rumplestiltskin said.

"I am." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "I assume that you are looking for Baelfire."

"Where is he!" The Dark One yelled.

"Stop yelling!" The Doctor yelled back. "We're going to be civil about this. I did not abduct your son. He ran up to my TARDIS and asked for me to take him away. I decided to do so with the intention of returning him later today."

"Don't lie to me." Rumple said. "Old men are easy to break and I will break every part of you until I have my son again."

"Papa." Baelfire said as he exited the TARDIS and stood next to the Doctor. "This is exactly why I asked the Doctor to take me away from you for a day. Your powers have changed you. You act so evil and protective. I saw a magical creature today and it was amazing. You never let me leave. You terrorize people and then you make me your prisoner."

"Bae." Rumple said. "I don't want you to feel like a prisoner."

"Well I do." Baelfire replied. "There's something strange going on here in Arendelle. People are going missing and there's some kind of..."

"Alien spaceship." The Doctor said.

"Alien spaceship in the sky." Baelfire said. "If you want to prove to me that you're not evil, stay and help us figure out exactly what's happening."

"It could be dangerous." Rumple said.

"Please." Baelfire said. "This is what I mean. You never let me do anything."

"If it will make you happy, then I will stay and help." The Dark One said.

Then, Baelfire walked up to his father and hugged him.

"Thank you." Baelfire said.

Then, Clara, Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda stepped out of the TARDIS and stood by the Doctor.

"Did I just hear that the Dark One is going to help us?" Clara asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"What about when we meet him in his future?" Clara asked. "Won't he remember me?"

"Possibly." The Doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Clara asked.

"Probably not." The Doctor replied.

Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire walked back to the center of the room where the TARDIS was to talk with the rest of the group regarding the aliens. Suddenly, a bright, blue light flashed by the royal throne. Then, when the light disappeared, a tall green alien stood in its place. The Doctor recognized it as an old enemy he hadn't seen since he was traveling with Rose in his ninth incarnation. It was an alien from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius and was a member of the infamous Slitheen family. The Slitheen were known across the universe as a large family of criminals. They never did anything unless there was money involved.

"You!" The Doctor yelled. "It's been you the whole time? What business to the Slitheen have taking innocent civilians? Where's the profit in that?"

"We are searching for the one who harbors ice magic." The Slitheen said. "We detected your spaceship in the royal palace and I decided to see it for myself."

"What do you mean ice magic?" Clara asked.

"It is a rare gift." The Slitheen said. "There are people out there across the stars who would pay handsomely for it. We've been taking citizens of Arendelle hoping to find the one with the ice magic. So far, none of them have it."

"What have you done with them?" Gerda asked.

"They serve no purpose to us." The Slitheen said. "So we killed them. Now I know that the person with the ice magic is in this room. Your TARDIS helped us figure that out. When you scanned our ship, we scanned you as well and found that one of you has the power we seek."

"It's me." Ingrid said. "I have ice magic, but I am also the Queen of Arendelle while our parents are away. You will not get away with what you've done to my people. I will destroy you."

"I doubt that." The Slitheen said. "I'll give you ten minutes to say goodbye and then I'll expect you on our ship. The Time Lord can take you to us. If you don't, we have enough power to destroy this entire city and everyone in it. Your city will burn and sink into the ocean below. Choose wisely."

The Slitheen was then consumed in a blue light and then vanished, presumably back to its spaceship.

"Ingrid you can't go." Helga said.

"I don't plan on it." Ingrid said. "There's powerful magic items within the castle that we can use to destroy them and their ship."

"What do you mean?" Baelfire said.

"We have a dangerous weapon in the royal vaults." Ingrid said. "I'm going to use it to get justice for my people."


	6. The Snow Queen

Chapter 6: The Snow Queen

"What weapon?" Helga asked Ingrid. "What do we have here that's powerful enough to stop those creatures?"

"This." Ingrid said as she extended her hand and opened her palm. Suddenly, a small cloud of white smoke appeared on her hand. When the smoke cleared, Ingrid was holding a blue glass eyeball the size of a baseball.

"How did you get that?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"It's been in my family for quite some time." Ingrid said.

"I doubt you even know what it is." The Dark One said.

"I know everything about it." Ingrid said.

"We don't." Clara said. "Could one of you explain how a blue eyeball is going to stop the aliens?"

"Isn't it obvious Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"No it's not actually." Clara said.

"Is that the Eye of Life?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Ingrid said.

"Someone explain!" Clara shouted.

"This is a story you should be at least partially familiar with Clara." The Doctor said. "According the Greek mythology, the three Fates controlled everyone's destiny, when they are born, their lifespan, and their death." The Doctor said. "In this world, myths have a tendency to be real."

"So this is the eye that the Fates use to see the future?" Clara asked.

"It's an eye that the Fates use." The Doctor said.

"I'm confused." Clara said.

"Typical." The Doctor said. "In this world, the stories aren't exactly like we remember them. From what I've researched, I found that in this world the Fates had three eyes, one for each of them. Gradually they lost the other two and had to share one. Eventually they lost that one too. Since they couldn't see the future without their eyes, everyone stopped caring about them. The three eyes are called the The Eye of Birth, The Eye of Life, and The Eye of Death."

"Three eyes with the power of the gods were just lost?" Clara asked skeptically.

"Yes." Ingrid said. "My father gave this to me as a present on my birthday to use when I become Queen one day. I do not know how he came to possess it, but now the Eye of Life is mine and I'm going to use its power to stop the Slitheen and avenge the people that they took."

"Shall we take the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, assuming all would say yes.

"There's no need." Ingrid said. "I'll take us there."

Suddenly, the eyeball in Ingrid's hand began to glow. Ingrid held it up to her lips and whispered into it. Then, everyone in the room was consumed by a magic blue smoke cloud and disappeared. The smoke cloud reappeared in the spacious cargo hold on the Slitheen spaceship hovering in the sky above Arendelle. It looked like they had transported inside a warehouse. The three Slitheen onboard were all waiting for them.

"Have you considered our offer?" One Slitheen asked.

"Yes," Ingrid said, "and I'm not going with you."

"Then we will rain fire on Arendelle." The same Slitheen said. The two Slitheen next to him took out their laser guns and aimed them at Ingrid and her friends.

Baelfire was stunned. He'd wanted to see more of the world and ended up on a flying ship with green aliens and a woman holding a magic eye descended from Olympus. Even though there was danger, there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Ingrid held up the Eye of Life and watched it glow.

"Leave now in peace and I will give you this instead." Ingrid said.

"No." The Slitheen said. "We came for you. You are our prize to be sold."

"Fine." Ingrid said. "Can't say I didn't try."

The three Slitheen were then consumed by a blue light. However, it was not the blue transport light from their ship. Instead, it was the blue aura coming from the Eye of Life. Within moments, the three Slitheen turned black and then were transformed into dust. Helga and Gerda were the most shocked to see that Ingrid had turned those monsters into three piles of ashes. The Doctor was reminded of himself by Ingrid's actions. He couldn't count the number of times he'd warned an enemy to back off and then had to kill them when they refused.

"You did it!" Baelfire said with a smile.

"They killed my citizens. I tried to give them justice, but they were blinded by greed and power. Nothing good will ever come of that." Ingrid said, staring at Rumplestiltskin.

"What happens now?" Gerda asked.

Ingrid then used the eye to surround them in magic smoke and bring them back to the royal throne room.

"You're just going to leave a spaceship hovering above your city?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course not." Ingrid said. "Go to the window."

The group then went to the window and saw what looked like a ball of fire forming high in the air, like a firework.

"What is that?" Baelfire asked

"That was the Slitheen ship." Ingrid said. "I used the eye to bring us here and then used the eye to destroy it."

"Why didn't father tell us you had this powerful eye?" Helga asked.

"It's only to be used in absolute emergencies." Ingrid said. "I thought this counted as one."

"Well it has been an absolute pleasure." Rumplestiltskin said sarcastically. "Now it's time for Bae and me to leave."

"Must we?" Bae asked.

"Yes." Rumple said.

"It's alright." Clara said. "We had fun with you today. Your father's the only family you've got. You should stay with him."

Rumplestiltskin then waved his arm, consuming himself and Baelfire in magic purple smoke and disappearing.

* * *

From her white office, Missy watched the Dark One and the Doctor part ways.

"Oh my boys. What am I going to do with you?" She then noticed the Eye of Life in Ingrid's hands. "So that's where the blue one ended up. Good. It'll be easy to take."


	7. Missy

Chapter 7: Missy

The Doctor and Clara stood in the royal castle in Arendelle with Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda, saying their final goodbyes.

"Take good care of the Eye of Life." The Doctor said to Ingrid. "In the wrong hands, it could cause serious destruction."

"I will keep it safe and only use it responsibly." Ingrid said. "There are caves outside the city that are treacherous for most people to dare go through. That is where I will hide the eye. I will always be able to find it."

"You'll be a great Queen one day." Clara said.

"I hope so." Ingrid said. "Our parents should be back from Agrabah tomorrow."

"I remember Agrabah." Clara said. "We went there in the future. Can't say it was a very pleasant experience."

"Thank you so much for your help." Helga said.

"Arendelle will never forget you." Gerda said.

"It's been a pleasure ladies." The Doctor said.

Then, the Doctor and Clara entered the TARDIS. The three princesses watched as the big blue box faded away until there was nothing there.

* * *

"I think I figured it out." The Doctor said to Clara as the TARDIS raced through the time vortex.

"Figured what out?" Clara asked.

"Why Rumplestiltskin wanted to go to Earth so badly." The Doctor said. "When we meet him in his future, Baelfire is nowhere to be found. I think somehow Baelfire ends up on Earth and the Dark One is trying to find him."

"If Baelfire's on Earth, then we should find him and bring him back. Then maybe Rumplestiltskin wouldn't become so evil." Clara said.

"No." The Doctor said. "You know how I feel about changing the past."

"You change the past all the time." Clara said.

"Yes, but I don't like doing it." The Doctor said.

"I'll drop you back off at your place." The Doctor said.

"Actually," Clara said, "could you drop me off near Big Ben? I'm meeting a friend there tonight."

"Sure." The Doctor said.

* * *

Clara walked down the busy London streets and found a bench near Big Ben. She was happy to find Danny Pink sitting on it.

"Sorry I'm a little late." She said to him.

"It's not problem." Danny said. "It was only five minutes. Our dinner reservation will still be there. Are you alright? You seem tense."

"I've just had a crazy day is all." Clara said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked.

"No." Clara said. "Tonight, I want to focus on us."

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire magically appeared in front of their cottage. They were both surprised to find Missy sitting at their table when they opened the door.

"Papa." Baelfire said. "What is she doing here? You said you got rid of her."

"I did." Rumple said.

"I'm afraid you'll never be rid of me." Missy said. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on staying. I just want to have another little chat with the Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin then waved his hand, consuming himself and Missy in magic smoke and transporting them deep into the forest.

"Don't you ever go near my son again." Rumple said.

"I didn't come to threaten you dearie." Missy said. "I came to ask you why you didn't take the Eye of Life from Ingrid."

"Because I knew that if I did, you'd come after me to get your dirty hands on it." Rumple said. "All you want is power."

"That makes us perfect for each other." Missy said.

"No." Rumple said. "We are not the same. I love my son. He's what stops me from becoming as cold hearted as you."

"And I love the Doctor." Missy said. "We haven't seen each other face to face in such a long time, but I know he hasn't forgotten me."

"You'll never get the Eye." Rumple said. "Ingrid has a special hiding place for it."

"Sooner or later, you'll go after it and I'll just follow you." Missy said. "You'll crave its power and lead me right to it."

"Never." Rumplestiltskin said. "No matter how much I desire it, I'll never seek it out because I'll know that if I do, you'll be happy."

"Fine dear." Missy said. "If that's the way you want to be I'll allow it. Just remember that what I said to you before will always be true. You and I are meant to be together. There will come a day, when I'll need your powers. By the time that day comes, you'll see things from my point of view."

"Never." Rumple said.

"I know you believe that now." Missy said. "But I've been to the future. I've seen the life you will live and the life Baelfire will live. Trust me, in the end I will get what I want."

Rumplestiltskin then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke, leaving Missy alone in the forest, smiling with a villainous grin.


	8. The Evil Queen

Chapter 8: The Evil Queen

Many years later...

The Evil Queen Regina walked through her castle halls carrying an old book she found in the royal library. The book contained stories about magic glass Eyes that the Olympians used to determine life and death. She finally came to the room at the top of her castle and looked into her magic mirror.

"I've read something interesting." She said. "This book says that the Fates' Eyes are some of the most powerful objects in existence. The legend says that the eyes were lost. I want you to tell me where they are."

"Very well my Queen." The mirror said. "The Eye of Birth is in the land of Oz and is in the possession of the Wicked Witch. The Eye of Death is in Neverland and is in the possession of Peter Pan. The Eye of Life is in Arendelle, a land frozen by the Snow Queen's spell before she left this world. It is hidden in a cave outside the city."

"Perfect." Regina said, finally happy that there was one eye she could take without having to cross realms and fight someone.

The Evil Queen then consumed herself in magic smoke, transporting herself to Arendelle.

* * *

Missy watched from her office at 3W as Regina discovered the location of the Eye of Life and went to go find it.

"Finally." Missy said. "The Eye of Life will be mine."

* * *

Regina appeared outside a cave at night. She conjured a magic ball of fire on her palm to use as a light. She then proceeded to enter the cave. She walked for five minutes, scanning all the rocks, but found nothing. Then, Regina found one rock that was covered in ice. She then threw the fireball at the Rock to melt and destroy it. The Evil Queen then conjured another fireball so she could see again. In the place where the frozen rock used to be, was a blue glass eyeball the size of a baseball. She picked it up with her other hand and marveled at its beauty. Regina then walked back outside the cave only to find that a strange woman in a purple dress was waiting for her.

"Hello." The woman said. "I'm Missy and I'm afraid I'll have to take that from you now. I've waited such a long time for it."

"No." Regina said. "No one is going to take this from me. I need it for my revenge. So get lost before I burn you."

"I need it for my own revenge." Missy said as she pulled out a small laser gun and aimed it at Regina. "Don't make me shoot you dear."

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"Something that can kill you in a second." Missy said. "Hand it over."

The Eye of Life suddenly started to glow. Regina then lifted it up to her lips and whispered into it. Then, Missy's laser gun magically transformed into snake that immediately tried to bite her. Missy dropped the snake and watched it slither away.

"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." The Evil Queen said.

Regina consumed herself in magic smoke and transported away.

"I will get that Eye someday." Missy said. "Then I'll have everything I need."

* * *

Regina reappeared in her castle and stared out the window at the night sky. She finally felt like her revenge was just around the corner. With this eye she would find Snow White and have more power than ever before.

(to be continued in _"_ Once Upon a Time Machine 2-2: Time of the Wolf", a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time crossover)


End file.
